Jenny the Bat
}} |} Jenny is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. She first appears in the second game of the series. Affiliation * Gado - Close Friend/Love Interest * Yugo - Friend * Stun - Friend History Bloody Roar 2 A woman surrounded in mystery... There are stories about her. Some say that because of an incomplete experiment, she has stopped aging, and others say she is a real life vampire from Hungary. Though what is true, Jenny is a top model. Though in truth, this is but a cover for her secret life - her occupation as a covert spy. Her skills are impressive enough for top companies to fight to seek allegiance with her. One day, Jenny is invited by Gado, an old acquaintance of hers, to investigate a suspicious organisation. To kill her boredom, she takes up the invite and slips out into the cover of night... Bloody Roar 3 Jenny is Europe's top beauty queen. Few know of her true occupation in life. This top International spy has uncovered secrets in many global incidents, and her next task looks into the havoc of the 'XGC' mark. She believes that nobody else should carry this mark besides herself and the man behind it all. For in the end, only one person can have the power of the tabula. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme Jenny finishes her shower. As usual the water is nearly hot enough to scald her skin, but she does not mind. Many times she admires her nude body and compares it to that of the glittering night sky. Though she looks in her late twenties, deep down, she knows the truth of her situation. An ageless creature, forever frozen in time. She stares at herself in the mirror, knowing that she must hurry now. It is not good to be late for an appointment, because time is crucial for the customer of a contract. Bloody Roar 4 In her normal life, she is the top model of high society. Secretly, one of the best infiltrating operatives that has made her name in the spy world. Her latest mission is leading her to find out the truth about the 'Water Dragon' and the 'Nine-tailed Fox' that exist in Japanese legend. Jenny, who doesn't believe in legends, decides to relieve her boredom by going to investigate into the stories she'd heard. Though after a week of searching, she could find no information. Just as she was about to consider fabricating her report, a small fox passes her by. She knows she can't overlook it and sets out in search of the white fox. Personality She appears very confident with herself and has an air of sophistication about her. Besides that, she seems to revel in her own glamor and importance and looks down on anyone who isn't willing to see things her way. She does her best to inspire confidence in others though tends to tease people at the same time. Underneath what could be called a snobby exterior is a soft-hearted woman, who values those she holds close. Endings Bloody Roar 2 Jenny defeats Shenlong and rescues Gado. Later, after Gado is patched up, he hopes that the amount for her assistance is enough. He feels bad for having involved her in things outside their agreement and wants to pay her a bonus for her extra help. She admits that the run in with the ZLF (Zoanthrope Liberation Front) and rescuing him were unexpected, but she tells him a contract is a contract. He finds this uncomfortable, saying that others in her line of work would be happy for the compensation. She says she's making him an exception because she owed him a favour, though she doesn't know what to do with herself now. He asks her if she'd be interested in nursing his injured self. Of course, he'll have to pay a special charge for that. Bloody Roar 3 Across from a billboard picturing Jenny's latest modeling work, she discusses with business suits about the incident concerning the tabula. Unbeknownst to them, Jenny keeps most her knowledge about the power of the item to herself. Thus hinting her having become possessed by the energy within it. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme Jenny defeats Gado in the final battle in the secret lab. He collapses to his knee, trying to regain his blurry vision on the woman when suddenly from behind her, a hand comes from the shadows. She turns, but not quick enough to escape the grasp of her new opponent. It turns out to be Stun. She is surprised because she and Stun were supposed to be good friends. Confused and failing to fight back, she calls out to Gado for help. The other man stands, calling on his beast power. Jenny can't take the pressure any longer and passes out. When she awakes, she is no longer in the lab but outside at night with Gado resting on top of her unconscious. He has bullet wounds to his body. She touches him softly, thanking him before looking up towards the calm night sky. Bloody Roar 4 Jenny finds it hard to believe that both a 'Water God' and dragon exist within the temple. Mana insists on telling her everything - that Ryoho is a dragon vessel, whose power is dangerous and that her family, the Nine-tails have continuously kept it sealed so that it wouldn't awaken. Though unfortunately the seal came loose recently and caused the earthequakes and Zoanthrope Violence. Jenny finds the story an unexpected surprise. The little girl asks if she could quiet about the dragon, because its power is something that couldn't be controlled by humans. Desperately, she admits she doesn't care about herself, but does so for Ryoho. Jenny is impressed by her mature words, though she is unfortunate, because she is a pro in a clever game of words, and now that the truth is out, she will have to report it. Mana can't believe it. Leaning down, Jenny picks up a rock fragment off the floor, and starts to recite what she plans to put in her report - that what she found there was this rock guarded in the mountain temple was by a strange parent and his child, and that was about it. Mana is surprised of what she hears, grateful to realise that she is not going to say a word. Jenny says goodbye and begins to walk away. Mana says her thank you, and says her name. Jenny pauses, smiling to herself as Mana's thank you's follow her out. Gallery Image:JennyHumanBR2.jpg|Jenny Human Form from Bloody Roar 2 Image:JennyAnimalBR2.jpg|Jenny Animal Form from Bloody Roar 2 Image:JennyHumanBR3.jpg|Jenny Human Form from Bloody Roar 3 Image:JennyAnimalBR3.jpg|Jenny Animal Form from Bloody Roar 3 Image:JennyHumanPortraitBRX.jpg|Jenny Human Portrait from Bloody Roar Extreme Image:JennyAnimalPortraitBRX.jpg|Jenny Animal Form from Bloody Roar Extreme Image:JennyHumanBRX.jpg|Jenny Human Form from Bloody Roar Extreme Image:JennyHuman2BRX.jpg|Jenny Human Form again from Bloody Roar Extreme Image:JennyAnimalBRX.jpg|Jenny Animal Form from Bloody Roar Extreme Category:Characters